


'Parallax' 1x03

by raktajinos



Series: Delta Drabbles - a Rewatch Challenge [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B'elanna reflects on becoming Chief Engineer</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Parallax' 1x03

Standing in front of the mirror, B’Elanna never expected to see the image reflected back at her. Clothed in a uniform of black and yellow, with the pips of a lieutenant fastened to her lapel, she was a Starfleet Officer. Her father would be so proud. 

Having dropped out of the Academy in her first year, she had long given up on this day. When Janeway offered her the position she was shocked, she had not been overly friendly towards the woman, in fact she had been downright rude. 

But here she was. B’Elanna Torres, Starfleet Officer and Chief Engineer. Former Maquis and terrorist, suddenly in charge of the entire mechanical operation of the ship. 

She was excited to get her hands on those engines – really get to know Voyager, her ins and outs, moods; to really learn what makes her hum. 

She lightly fingered the comm badge on her chest, sighing. Whatever she did to get this position (and she was sure Chakotay had something to do with it), she was not going to let anyone down…wasn’t going to let herself down.


End file.
